Cheerleaders, Jocks and a Goth
by kyowolf555
Summary: They are complete opposites, a goth and jock. Opposite in personality, social status, even down to the hair color. Neither know anything about the other, but still hate each other. Will they be able to tolerate each other for the one they both care for?
1. Let The War Begin!

**Band Geeks, Cheerleaders, Ball Players And Everything In Between!**

**DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 1**

She sat in her Chemistry class, struggling to stay awake and alert. Her raven hair fell over her emerald eyes as her head slowly slipped out of her palm, where it had been resting, and was slowly making it's way to meet the desk.

"Takara wake up!" the teacher slammed her fist one the desk.

Takara rose up quickly and looked around. the teacher continued to go on about ionic bonds. Takara yawned and tried,once again, to pay attention. She let her eyes wonder to the clock and sighed.

"Still a while to go." She looked back to the board."I don't need to know any of this! I'm not going to be walking down the street and have some crisis come and smack me in the face that I would need to use ionic bonds to solve! Or any chemistry for that matter!" She argued mentally at the teacher.

At first, she thought she'd be interested in this chemistry stuff. The mixing of chemicals and learning about how much damage a certain one can do. She was proved horribly wrong when 'the language of chemistry', as her teacher called it, was algebra. Her worst subject.Her head began to bob again, this time the teacher used a squirt bottle on her.

"Why don't you just send her to the office?!" A white haired boy spoke up, irritated.

"She's about to get ISS, again!" The teacher shot her a warning look.

Takara turned around and glared at the boy, Inuyasha was it?

"I think you have a spot of brown on your nose." She smirked at him.

"Shut your mouth! Why don't you run off and cut yourself or something!" He shot back.

"First of all I'm a goth, not a stereo-typical emo kid." Takara was getting a bit aggravated now.

"Children! Children! Let's not fight!" A black haired girl spoke above them both. she was always the one to stop arguments, no one listened to the teacher.

They both stopped arguing, but kept on glaring at each other.

"Jock." She said before she turned back around in her seat, now facing the front.

"Goth." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks Kagome." the teacher was massaging her temples then resumed where she had left off.

"No problem teach!" Kagome saluted.

The rest of the class period was pretty quiet, except for the babbling of the teacher. The tension between those two could still be felt. Takara managed to stay awake the rest of the time and jumped up when the bell rang.

"Finally!" She said excitedly and began to put her things into her messanger bag.

"Watch this." Inuyasha whispered to one of his friends.

He walked up the row of desks where Takara sat, and 'accidentally' bumped into her, sending her forward into the desk.

"Ouch!" He pulled back as soon as he made contact with Takara.

She looked at where he had hit, and grinned. One of the safety pins she arranged on her jacket had poped open at one time or another.

"Come on Takara! 49 cent taco day!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly and grabbed Takara's arm pulling a bit.

Takara grabbed her things and let herself be pulled around by Kagome. She didn't drive, not after an accident that happened a while back. So Kagome toted her around from time to time. They really were an odd looking pair. Takara was always dressed as if she were going to a funeral, and Kagome always wore very loud colors the screamed out to the world. Takara wore dark makeup that made her look even paler than she was. Kagome wore bright colors that showed up nicely on her tanned shin.Kagome was a cheerleader. Takara was a band geek. They always got a few stares when they were at the mall, or out to eat, but it didn't really seem to bother them.

Once they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the old Blazer of Kagome's, Takara couldn't help but snarl a bit. There, sitting at the table her and Kagome always sat at, was Inuyasha and his gang of jocks, and another white haired boy. She clenched her fists as they walked towards the Taco Bell.

-------------------------------

I know I know! It's been a LONG time since I have done anything. Sorry! Well, I began writing this and decided to put it on here and come back from the dead! Hoped you enjoyed it! I want to know what your all's predictions are about this story.I'll make sure to write alot more! Funny though, it seemed longer on paper...


	2. I'm Sorry!

I know it's been a LONG time since I've done anything with this story but I'll be working on it more often from now on! Thanks to all who read this story. I would really appriciate some reviews that express how you guys see it going and what you might like to see in the future. I write to please!


	3. Show Down At The Bell!

**Band Geeks, Cheerleaders, Ball Players And Everything In Between!**

**DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was all excited about getting her tacos. She pushed the door open and aromas filled their noses, making them a bit more hungrier than they were just a few moments ago. Kagome bounced up to the counter as Takara followed behind her, not nearly as enthused about 49 cent tacos as she was.

Kagome ordered her food cheerfully, making the cashier smile along with her. Takara ordered hers and waited along side Kagome. She could feel them burning holes in her back with their eyes. She tensed up a bit, ready for anything to happen.

"Hey, Kags! Come sit with us." Inuyasha called and waved her over to join them. She had her tray in hand, looking from the group to Takara and back again.

Takara was pleading Kagome not to leave her alone with her eyes. Kagome gave them a smile then turned to walk back to where Takara was sitting.

"I can't just leave her." She explained briefly and sat in front of Takara.

"Thanks." Takara let out a mental sigh of relief and began to eat her taco.

They ate a few brief moments in silence, then the taunting started from across the restraunt.

"Hey Kags, you shouldn't eat too closely to garbage like that. It's unsanitary." Inuyasha laughed. "You might catch some sort of disease."

Takara started getting angry. She hadn't said a word to him when they got there. She tried her hardest to ignore it and continue eating with Kagome.

"What's a vampire doin' out in the sun anyways?" He kept pressing on, his gang laughed along with him.

Takara didn't mind being called a vampire, in fact, if he hadn't been taunting and making fun of her, she would take it as a compliment. It was the way that he said it that irked her greatly. She huffed angrily, this wasn't going to be a pleasant meal. Kagome looked at her with mixed emotions. She didn't like them poking fun at Takara, especially since she wasn't the one who started it this time.

Takara gently set her taco down, careful not to let all the meat fall out of her and stood up calmly. Kagome begged her not to go with her eyes, but it was no use, Takara's mind was up.

"Sure, you can shout it across a room, but what about saying it to my face?" Takara was now looking down on him where he sat, her hands on her hips and most of her weight shifted to one leg.

He stood up, now looking down at the 5 foot 3 inch girl. "You don't scare me." He said a bit coldly.

Takara smirked, knowing she would be able to get under his skin easily. "Really now?"

Inuyasha was infuriated at her smirking at him, like he wasn't at threat at all to her. He wasn't used to that at all. People usually fear him, people would usually avoid just walking up on him like that so bravely.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Takara teased. "Does it bother you that I don't run from you like everyone else?" She took a threatening step towards him.

Inuyasha wouldn't admit she was right, he didn't know what to think of this short, gothic girl standing up to him when men wouldn't. "I could break you with out putting any effort into it." He balled his hands into a fist and didn't move from his spot.

Kagome was standing to the side watching them. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "Takara let's go, please. I don't want a fight." She sounded a bit choked up.

Takara glanced at her just long enough to read her expressions and emotions. Kagome was good at wearing her emotions on her sleeves. She turned back to Inuyasha, grinning wildly. "It doesn't matter, I'd win either way it went." Her grin grew with the confused look on his face.

"You'd win either way it went? You've lost too much blood cutting yourself or something." He didn't know what Takara was getting at.

"It's real simple, but your brain couldn't function right to get it off the bat so allow me to explain." She shifted her weight to the other leg. "Let's say we get into a little spat and I end up winning. You'd be the laughing stock of the entire school, and it would follow you the rest of your life. It wouldn't make it any easier on you that the _girl_ who pounded your brains in was a gothic chick now would it?" She smirked, giving him time to respond to that.

Inuyasha just laughed. "What makes you so confident that you'd end up winning?"

"Well, if I don't win, and you end up beating me, then you'd be the most hated guy in all the city. A big basketball player beating on a little goth girl? Do you know what people would do to you? You'd get ganged up on, on a daily basis getting beat to a pulp every time. No girl would date you. Ever." She had him right where she wanted him, backed into a corner defenseless.

Inuyasha was in complete shock, he even showed it on his face slightly, that he didn't know what to say to that. He had no defense for that, especially since she was right. He's seen huge, strong boys, being brought down by a pack of ravenous high school boys for hitting a girl.

The other white haired man was looking on with slight interest, more than he was before. He almost seemed to enjoy seeing Inuyasha brought down like that.

Takara grinned victoriously and began to walk off, but turned to look at Inuyasha one last time to see the expression on his face as he just stood there. She followed Kagome back out to the Blazer.

--

So, how's that for a chapter? it's short but if I want to update as much as I like then the chapters won't be as long as I'd like them to be sorry! There's really not much going on in this one, but it let's you see each of the character's personalites a little more. Well, at least that's what I had hoped to accomplish. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review so I can know what you guys think, if I need to fix something, or if there's any suggestions. So, please let me know it's very crucial!


End file.
